


Something New

by Myadog3



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age - Various Authors, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, Smut, doing that any way i guess whatever....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8313430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myadog3/pseuds/Myadog3
Summary: Evelyn Trevelyan goes down on Cullen for the first time





	

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i wrote this ages ago on the tungler.com and wanted validation so stuck it here :/

‘Cullen, could we try something a little different tonight?’ Evelyn said as she pulled away from their kiss. 

 

Cullen was seated at his office table while she stood next to him, leaning on the desk. 'Mmm, what did you have in mind?’ He asked. Evelyn swung her leg over him and gently lowered herself into his lap so she was straddling him. She put a hand on his chest and grinned. 'I don’t know, i had a couple of ideas’ she whispered into his ear as she rolled her hips over him. She leaned back and started unbuckling his armor. She saw a smirk form at the corner of his mouth. She pushed his pauldrons and chest plate from his body and onto the ground. He chuckled as the metal clanged against the stone floor. 'Im sure no one on guard duty heard that.’ Cullen joked. She rolled her hips over his lap again to remind him. 'Im sure that's not the last thing they’ll hear tonight.’ She told him, a blush crept to his cheeks. Evelyn could feel his erection through his trousers as she dragged her hips against him. He moaned and put his arms around her. He brought her close to him and kissed her. His hand sliding into her hair. His other hand traveled down and squeezed her ass. Evelyn smiled into the kiss. Cullen began guiding her up and down in his lap, she could feel the bulge in his pants and felt herself growing warmer where they moved together. He moved his hand and slipped it down over her chest, pausing to squeeze her breast before moving lower and pulling at the laces at her breeches. No reason in stalling, they new each other enough now to know that neither of them really wanted to wait. He slipped a hand into her pants. He chuckled when he learned she wasn’t wearing small clothes. She hardly did these days, a waste of time now. He pressed his thumb against her clit and she gasped and jerked her hips to him. He started tracing slow circles with his thumb and she moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. 'You know this isn't quite what i had in-oh!’ She breathed against his neck as his hand sped up. He knew how to touch her now, how she wanted to be touched. He squeezed her ass as he switched the direction of his thumb. 'Ah! Cullen!’ She moaned as she started pressing her hips harder against his hand. She was already close, damn him this was not what she had wanted. Not that she was complaining. He applied some more pressure and started moving his thumb in zigzag patterns. 'Ah! Cullen, oh! Maker im-’ she stuttered as her thighs quaked and her hips jerked against his hand. His thumb kept working her over as she rode out the last waves of pleasure. She was panting by the time she gained control of her thighs again. He was grinning. Totally smug. 'So? What /did/ you have in mind?’ He smirked. 'Well, ill try to explain it, but it might be better if i showed you…’ She smiled. She remembered her plan. She had thought about going down on him, it sounded rather easy in theory but she wasnt sure whether he would want her to. 'What if.’ She dropped her voice back to almost a whisper again, 'i made my way down between your legs and took you in my mouth’ Cullen’s eyes widened. 'I-i mean if you wanted, that is to say that i wouldnt mind if you-’ he mumbled. 'If you want me to stop just let me know’ she winked. 'I-i mean you dont have to unless you want-’ she pressed a finger over his mouth and he blushed. 'Believe me, i want to’ She kissed his nose, then his jaw, moving down to his neck until she pulled off his shirt. He was quietly panting, in anticipation probably. She let a grin play over her mouth. She slid out of his lap and knelt on the floor. She leaned back and he scooted forward in the chair. Her back was up against the edge of the desk but it made no matter. She put her hands on his hips and leaned in to kiss down in a line under his belly button. She glanced up at him, she could see the desire burning behind his golden eyes. She could see the blush in his cheeks and the way his chest rose and fall. She allowed herself another smile and looked back down. He was wearing laced up breeches. She put her mouth over the bulge in his pants and let her teeth scrape lightly against the leather. He hissed and pushed a hand into his hair, grabbing a handful of his perfectly sculpted curls. She took the laces to his breeches in her mouth and slowly pulled away, undoing the ties. He gasped from the release of the pressure. Evelyn took him into her hand, she squeezed slightly and Cullen whimpered. She slid her hand off his hip and down to his ass to try and push the leather down his legs. He shimmied them down. She placed both her hands on his thighs and spread them. She leaned in close enough that she could let her breath brush against his leg. He moaned again. She traced her thumb against his thigh and his legs shook a little. She leaned in and pressed a light kiss onto his thigh. She heard his breath catch. She trailed a string of kisses closer and closer to the apex of his thighs. Right before she got where he obviously wanted her to she stopped, looked up at him with a devilish smile, and licked his thigh. She heard a gasp and was assured that he still wanted this. She took him in her hand again and flicked her tongue out to wipe away the drops of pre-cum already there. He shuddered as she finally connected with him. She moved her tongue over him and he moaned loudly, louder than he had all night. She pumped her fist and his hips jerked slightly. She took him into her mouth and heard a whispered 'Andraste preserve me…’ And saw him throw his head back. She moved her tongue up the base of his shaft and he groaned. His legs shook, he was trying hard not to buck into her mouth, which she appreciated. She sucked in her cheeks to create a seal and began bobbing her head faster. Evelyn felt his hand in her hair, pulling on her gently. She scraped her nails down his thigh and he bucked into her mouth with a strangled cry of 'E-evelyn!’ She moaned around him and his hand pulled at her hair. She looked up and saw his head thrown back, blonde curls finally shaken loose. He was panting, almost out of breath. His eyes were closed and his hand was tugging on a fistful of his hair. It was a beautiful sight. His hips began to lightly stutter and she quickened her head bobs. She took as much of him and she could and hummed again. His hand gripped tightly in her hair. 'Evelyn, you better, im going to-maker, Eveyln!’ He cried as he came. She swallowed and wiped her mouth on her sleeve. Cullen let the hand he had tangled in her hair drop to his side. 'Was that okay?’ She asked. He sat there quietly staring at the ceiling. 'Cullen?’ Evelyn asked. 'That was, absolutely amazing.’ He whispered.


End file.
